Orgueil
by Roxas0092
Summary: Voici une petite réécriture d'un des épisodes, si vous voulez savoir lequel, venez lire :)


_Salut tout le monde, ça faisait longtemps. Voici une petite fanfiction que j'ai eu envie de faire apres avoir revus Eyeshield 21. C'est une réécriture d'un des épisodes de l'animé et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolé pour les fautes si il en reste. Bonne lecture ~_

••••••••

On venait tout juste de gagner contre les Devil Bat de Demon mais, un goût amer me restait en travers de la gorge. Sena.. Sena m'a battu moi, qui n'ai jamais perdu un seul duel sur 100 mais cette fois ci, c'est Sena qui a remporté cette 100e victoire qui devait être la mienne.

Je venais de rentrer et je me suis allongé sur mon lit, les bras derrière la tête. Je m'en voulais, je n'avais rien pu faire contre Sena.

Je fixais le plafond, les sourcils froncés.

"La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui gagnerait Sena !"

À peine je venais de prononcer ces mots que mon téléphone vibra. Je le pris donc, c'était Mamori, mon amie d'enfance qui m'appelait. J'ai lâché un soupir puis je répondis.

"Allô, Mamori ? Que je vienne à la fête avec vous ? Je sais pas... D'acc-.. d'accord, j'ai compris Mamori, je vous rejoins. À tout de suite."

J'ai raccroché et je me suis redressé. J'ai pris mes chaussures et j'ai commencé à faire mes lacets en réfléchissant.

Pourquoi donc Mamori m'invite ? Je sais bien que nous sommes ami mais, ils ont perdu contre mon équipe. Bon, pourquoi pas après tout, nous ne sommes plus sur le terrain et ça me changera les idées. C'est sur cette pensée que je suis partie de chez moi pour rejoindre mes amis.

Une fois arrivé, j'ai remarqué que j'étais le seul qui n'était pas en yukata. En même temps, si j'avais été prévenue plutôt je me serai changer. J'ai cherché un peu partout Mamori et Sena et je les ai vu un peu plus loin près des différents stands. Avec Hiruma toujours avec son sourire diabolique aux lèvres et les autres membres de l'équipe des Demon. Je m'apprêtais à faire marche arrière histoire de ne pas les déranger quand Mamori m'aperçus. Elle courut vers moi, souriante en me faisant des signes de la main.

" Riku !! On t'attendait Sena et moi !

\- Salut Mamori..."

Je vis Sena se rapprocher de moi et me faire un sourire. Sans vraiment le savoir, j'ai détourné le regard en croisant les bras, même si je ne le regardais pas, je sentais son regard triste qui me fixait.

Finalement, nous nous sommes un peu éloignés du groupe. Nous nous sommes retrouvés rien que tous les trois, comme autrefois. J'évitais toujours le regard de Sena quand il tentait de me parler et Mamori l'avait bien remarqué. Elle faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Elle savait qu'on devait régler ça par nous-mêmes. Quand tout à coup, des pleurs se firent entendre. Un petit garçon qui tenait un ballon se rapprochait doucement de nous. Mamori s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux en souriant.

"Alors mon grand, pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu t'es perdu ?

\- Ma... Ma maman.. Snif, Je sais pas où elle est snif...

\- Oh je vois, ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais retrouver ta maman !"

Elle se releva et se tourna vers nous puis s'avança d'un air déterminé.

"Les garçons, je vais aller chercher la mère de ce petit. Vous, vous restez avec lui !

\- Hm, d'accord grande sœur Mamori !

\- Très bien Mamo !"

Elle fit un petit sourire puis un clin d'oeil à Sena. Je l'ai regardé furtivement et j'ai vu ses joues prendre une légère teinte rosée. Mais j'en étais pas vraiment sûr à cause de l'obscurité enfin peu importe, nous voilà obligé de faire les nounous. Elle parti aussitôt, nous laissant avec le gosse. Nous sommes restés plantés là comme des cons sans rien dire, je sentais le regard de Sena me parcourir sans un mot. J'allais me tourner vers lui pour lui demander d'arrêter quand une bourrasque de vent emporta le ballon du gamin. J'ai à peine eu le temps de le remarquer que Sena avait déjà rattrapé le ballon.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres sans que je m'en rende compte. Je me suis vraiment rendu compte à quel point tu as changé Sena et que mon orgueil m'empêchait de voir la vérité en face. Tu n'es plus le petit que garçon que Mamori et moi connaissions.

Je t'ai regardé rendre le ballon au garçon puis tu es venu vers moi. Je voyais que tu appréhendait ce que j'allais te dire. J'ai des croisés les bras et posait mes mains sur les hanches avec un franc sourire.

"Tu sais Sena, tu as bien changé. Tu es devenue fort. Je ne l'acceptais pas que tu puisse me battre mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Mais sache que je ne te laisserai pas me battre de nouveau !"

Je vis ton visage réjoui apparaître au fur et à mesure de mes paroles. Tu m'avais répondu tout aussi enthousiaste.

" Merci Riku ! Moi aussi, je donnerais tout la prochaine fois qu'on s'affrontera !"

On se mit à rire tous les deux comme de gros idiots. Mamori revint avec la mère du gosse, elle nous remercia d'avoir pris soin de son fils et reparti. Juste après cela, Mamori pris à part Sena, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils se sont dit mais Mamori parti aussitôt la discussion fini pour soi-disant aller nous chercher de quoi boire. Nous étions de nouveau seuls mais l'atmosphère était plus détendu.

Sena se rapprocha de moi d'un air sérieux et en même temps, peu rassuré. C'était plutôt marrant à voir.

"Ben alors Sena, t'as quelque chose d'important à m'dire ? C'est pour ça que Mamo est partie ?"

Il s'arrêta près de moi et prit une grande inspiration puis se frappa le visage pour se redonner du courage, ce qui me surprit grandement.

"Wooola, t'es sûr que ça va Sena ?"

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, déterminé. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi serieux en dehors d'un match de foot. Je déglutit en attendant sa réponse.

"Riku ! Tu-Tu sais pendant le match, c'est grâce à tes conseils que j'ai pu te battre ! Et je te remercie beaucoup mais... Il n'y avait pas que le fait que j'avais peur qui m'empêchait de te battre..!"

La fin de sa phrase me fit hausser un sourcil. Quoi donc alors ? Si ce n'était pas que la peur. J'attendais patiemment la suite en croisant de nouveau mes bras.

Je le vis prendre une autre inspiration puis il reprit.

" En fait Riku, si j'ai eu du mal c'est aussi parce que pendant tout le match.. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à... À toi ! Je t'aime Riku !!"

Mon cœur faillit rater un battement. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Il... Il m'aimait, moi !!? Mes bras retomberent, surpris. Je le vis paniqué légèrement essayant de garder son calme.

"Je sais que.. Que c'est soudain mais je m'en suis rendu compte récemment. Tu as toujours étais là pour moi même pendant ce match, tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aider. Et je pense que je me suis attaché à toi depuis qu'on était petit. Je m'en suis aperçue pendant le match quand tu m'as dit que tu te battais uniquement pour que ton équipe gagne..."

Il baissa légèrement la tête en fermant les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, la main sur sa poitrine.

"Il fallait que je te le dise Riku, ça me pesait et ça m'empêchait d'avancer. Mais maintenant que je sais et que je te l'ai dit, je pense que je pourrais aller de l'avant !"

Ton regard m'a transpercé de même que tes mots. Toi, Sena qui était un trouillard, pleurnichard, tu m'as dit ce que tu ressentais pour moi sans sourciller. J'étais sans voix et je sentais mes joues s'enflammé. Je ne le dirai jamais mais j'étais bien heureux qu'il fasse sombre. Encore une fois Sena, tu m'as battu. Tu as été franc envers toi-même.

J'ai baissé la tête, je ne savais pas quoi dire, tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Et moi alors, qu'est-ce que je ressentais pour lui ? Pourquoi je lui donnais des conseils en plein milieu d'un match important ? Je faisais n'importe quoi ! Peut-être qu'au fond, si je lui disais tout ça, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il perde, je ne voulais pas le voir triste... Après tout, Sena est mon ami... Non, je m'efforçais à ne rien ressentir face à lui. Cela voudrait dire que... Se serait bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié ?

Toujours à me torturer mentalement, des pas se firent plus fort mais j'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées pour m'en apercevoir. Des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. J'ai soudainement relevé la tête surpris, le visage rempli d'incompréhension. Je vis le visage de Sena d'un serein exemplaire, qui me souriait. Son sourire m'apaisa. Je me mit à sourire à mon tour attrapant les mains que me tendait Sena.

"Sena... Je"

Une grande explosion retentit suivit de plusieurs autres qui ont recouvert ma voix. Les premiers feux d'artifices ont été lancés. Sena fronça les sourcils.

"Riku, j'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit !

\- Laisse tomber Sena, j'ai absolument rien dit !

\- Quoi ?! Aller dis moi !!"

On a rigolé pendant un moment avant de regarder le ciel illuminé, main dans la main. Un nouveau chemin s'offre à moi et j'aimerai le partager avec toi Sena. Mais sache, qu'au prochain match, je ne céderai rien.

Fin


End file.
